Love song
by Sam5
Summary: Gabe passes away, Jack is trying to be strong and ends up writing a song for his love.


The song is from Disney's Pocahontas. It is really powerful if you listen to it. I really felt it fit the story so I am borrowing it.

"Hey, Jack, you got a letter from Gabe today." Fiona said, tossing the letter to Jack as he sat on his bed. Jack opened it.

Dear Jack,

If you are reading this, then I fear I have left you. My only fear is that I think you will feel I have left you alone in this world; it isn't so Jack. You have your mother and sister, and dear friends that mean so much. Never lose sight of that. I love you, Jack. You know that, you are the first boy I have ever loved. This is out of our control. Trust me when I say that we will meet again, we will. You must believe. Remember our song...the one that you said you would write for me. Please keep writing, Jack. It is your gift. I am so grateful to have known you, to love you. You are the best thing in my life.

Love always,

Your Gabe

Jack laid the letter on his bed beside him. He collapsed his head into his hands and sobbed. He knew Gabe hadn't felt well lately, but...she never said anything implying she...

Jack laid there in complete despair for 3 hours. His mother came to his door and told him dinner was ready. He sat there a few more minutes and finally after he felt he could cry no more, he went to the bathroom, washed his face, and went into the dinning room.

Fi was the first one to look up from the meal and see him. He looked pale and stunned.

"Jack?" Fiona said. He didn't' look up, but instead kept his gaze fixed on the floor. "Jack, are you okay?"

Everyone at the table turned to look at him. Jack made his way to the corner of the kitchen counter, still a small distance away from the dining table. He held the letter in his hand.

"Jack, dude are you all right?" Clu asked.

"What's the matter, baby?" Jack's mother asked.

"Uh," Jack gripped the counter, feeling dizzy and sick. "G-Gabe's dead." He stood there for a moment, then ran to the trash and vomited. Molly ran to him and pulled him into her arms on the cold hardwood floor. She rocked her son back and forth like when he was a child, and brushed his hair back.

No one seemed to know what to do. They didn't' want to intrude or embarrass Jack, but still wanted to be there for him in his hour of need.

Later...

"Jack, honey?" Molly said cautiously.

"Yeah, mom?" Jack said wiping tears away.

"Gabe's dad is on the phone, he'd like to speak with you. If you're not up to it I can tell him to call back."

"No, it's all right mom." Jack cleared his throat and took the phone from her. He waited for Molly to leave.

"H-hello?" he answered.

"Jack?"

"Yes, Sir."

"It's good to hear your voice, Son."

"Yeah, you too."

The two men talked for 15 minutes.

"I, I, uh, got Gabe's letter today." Jack said, picking up the letter.

"Yes. She had that letter ever since the two of you started seeing each other. Always afraid she would pass and you'd never know how she felt."

"I talked to her earlier last week and she seemed fine. I don't understand, I-"

"I know, Jack. She had started an experimental drug and...well, I blame myself."

There was silence on the line.

"Are you there, Sir?"

"Yes. I'm sorry. I'll let you go, Jack. I'll call again and tell you when the funeral is."

"I'm so sorry."

"Me too, Jack." He sighed. "Me too. I'll talk to you soon."

Click.

Jack fell to his knees, why are you doing this, he asked the wind. It hurt so much and when he finally stopped thinking about it, something would happen to remind him again. A phone call, a picture, a sympathetic glance from a family member, a letter...

A couple of days later Molly came to Jack with the date of the funeral.

"Mom, I was thinking. Gabe was always really interested in our Celtic heritage. Maybe we could have Cousin Ian play the bagpipes at the funeral."

"That's a great idea, baby. I'll call Gabe's dad right now."

The funeral...

"We are here today to celebrate the life of a very special and precious young woman. I know that anyone here can say that Gabe affected them in some way, or could tell a story of how she was an inspiration. The truth is she was stronger than people her age should have to be and she was an inspiration to us all....."

The preacher continued. "Finally, the Phillips' family would like to show their respect by having Ian Phillips play a few of Gabe's favorite songs on the bagpipes. Mr. Phillips."

"Thank you." Ian said, and began to play "Oh Danny Boy" and "How can I keep from singing" on his instrument.

"Now if people would like to pay their respects to the body."

People walked up and paid their respects. Jack laid a rose and a letter on the coffin that held a new song he had written for her.

"Together one day. I love you, Gabe." Jack put two of his finders to his lips and kissed them, and then put the kiss on the coffin.

Later that night on the bus molly walked into a room and found jack pondering in contemplation.

"What are you doing, Jack?"

"Finishing a song I wrote for Gabe."

"That's great, honey."

"I had the words, I was just trying to put a tune to it."

"Can we hear it?" Clu probed.

"We understand if you want to keep it private, son." Ned said.

"No, no that's okay. It's still kind of sloppy."

If I never knew you  
If I never felt this love  
I would have no inkling of  
How precious life can be  
And if I never held you  
I would never have a clue  
How at last I'd find in you  
The missing part of me  
In this world so full of fear  
Full of rage and lies  
I can see the truth so clear  
In your eyes  
So dry your eyes  
And I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you

If I never knew you  
I'd be safe but half as real  
Never knowing I could feel  
A love so strong and true  
I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you I thought our love would be so beautiful  
Somehow we made the whole world bright  
I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong  
All they'd leave us where these whispers in the night  
But still my heart is saying  
We were right If I never knew you  
If I never knew this love  
I would have no inkling of  
How precious life can be  
There's no moment I regret  
Since the moment that we met  
If our time has gone too fast  
I've lived at last...  
I thought our love would be so beautiful  
Somehow we'd make the whole world bright  
I thought our love would be so beautiful  
We'd turn the darkness into light  
And still my heart is saying  
We were right  
We were right  
And If I never knew you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Empty as the sky  
Never knowing why  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you 

"That was beautiful, Jack."

"Yeah, man. Really deep." Clu said.

"Thanks." Jack said sheepishly. He knew he didn't write it for their approval, though it was nice to have it.

He wrote it for Gabe and he knew that wherever she was now, she heard it. He didn't have to be superstitious like his sister, it was something Jack just knew, in his heart, he just knew.


End file.
